Forbidden Love
by Ryan0121
Summary: Ryan is Newport's bad boy and his parents have just moved him into there old friends Sandy and Krsten house hoping he'll calm down. He and Marisa are secretly dating. RM
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Atwood - Newport's bad boy secretly dating Newports princess Marissa Cooper becasue of her parents disapproval of him.His parents are tired of his mis-behaviour and are sending him to stay with Sadny and Kirsten who are old friends of his parents hoping it will make a difference

Marissa Cooper - Newport's princess that all they guys would die for to date.She is dating Newprt's bad boy Ryan Atwood secretly knowing her parents dont approve of him althought she wished she had the courge to stand up to her parents.Exciteed about the prospect of Ryan staying with there next door neighbours the Cohens

Summer Roberts - Best friend of Marissa and the only one outside Ryan and Marissa that knows about there realtionship.She is happy for her friend knowing that Ryan had a lot of rought sides but treats Marissa the way she deserved

Seth Cohen - Newport's loner hobbies include reading comic books and watching Japanese anime.Excited about the prospect of Ryan staying with them hoiping they can became friends and he wont be picked on at school anymore and the fact hes friends with Summer Roberts his crush since he was 10 years old

Taylor Townsend - Friend of Summer and Marissa and girlfriend of Luke Ward

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen - Parents of Seth Cohen, recently agreeded to let Ryan Atwood stay with them hoping that having a friend let Seth will calm him down and bring Seth out of his shell

Luke Ward - Newport's biggest jock and best friend of Ryan Atwood, Also boyfriend of Taylor Townsend

Seth was laying on his bed finishing off his homework, after finishing he walked to his bedroom window hearing somwonw talking and alughing outside with had the perfect view to his next door nieghbour Marissa Cooper bedroom window.

Looking outside Seth saw a figure that he couldn't quite make out kiss her before stepin gout her window and climbing down the outside off the house before wlaking away down the driveway, looking at the figured exicted toi the street where he was more visable Seth regonised the figure as Ryan Atwood the kid that was moving into his house tomorrow Seth had no idea htat he and Marissa were together and Seth guessed by his exit from Marissa's room neither did her parents

Seth shrugged his houlder thinking he could ask him about it tomorrow before walking over to his computer switching it on befpre he charged his ipod leaving it and walked back over to his bed and grapping his scetch book

Downstairs Sandy and Kirsten were setting up the poolhouse for Ryan's arrivial making sure he had fresh bed sheets and towels

'So looks like everythings set' Kirsten smiled looking around the poolhouse

'Yeah' Sandy agreeded as they switched off the lights in the poolhouse making there back into the main house

'So you think were doing the right think' Kirsten wondered aloud

'Yeah he just needs some direction plus mayb ehe and Seth will become friends and bring him out of his shell' Sandy suggested

'Yeah maybe you're right' Kirsten smiled as she and Sandy walked into the livingroom and sat down to watch a movie

Ryan was walking down the street where he parked his car so that no one would regonise him when his cell phone started ringing , removing it from the pocket of his leather jacket he smirked seeing the caller i.d

'Hey Riss what up' Ryan said as he apporached his car unlocking it as he got in

'Nothing i just miss you' Marissa replied how relaisng how stupid she sounded

'What i just left you're room two minutes ago' Ryan laughed

'I know i'm still recovering' Marissa laughed teasing Ryan

'Well i do what i can' Ryan smirked

'I better get going my moms calling me downstairs' Marissa said

'Bye see you tomorrow' Ryan replied as they both hung up the phone

Ryan started his car and made his way home to pack for his move tomorrow

Marissa walked downstairs to see her mother,father and little sister sitting on the couch waitingon her patinetly

'Yes guys want something' Marissa asked

'Yeah hunny sit down' Julie replied smiling a ther olderst daughter

Marissa somehow managed not to roll he reyes at her mother and walke dover to the couch kioing her family

'So you might have heard that Ryan Atwood will be moving in with Sandy and Kirsten next door tomorrow' Jimmy said

'Yeah' Marissa replied

'Well we just want to make sure you're okay and if he starts borrowing you just say and you're father nad i will deal with him okay'Julie smiled at her daughter

Marissa looked at her parents taking all her strength not to laugh at the thought off either her parents trying to deal with Ryan

'Mom i'm fine' Marissa said wanting to get back into her room as quick as possible

'So i promised Summer i would call her back' Marissa lied as she got up and walked back upstairs back into her room unable to belive how ignorent her paretns were sometimes judgin Ryan when they hadn't even had a proper conversation with him. Marissa lay on her bed removing her picture of Ryan she had hidden and smiled thinking about him


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy,Kirsten and Seth were up early the next moring expecting Ryan to been arriving at any minute, All three Cohen's were sitting down to breakfast when the front door bell went

'I'll get it thats probably him' Kirsten annouced getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen towords the front door opeing it to reveal Ryan standing there with his duffel bag in one hand and backpack in the other

'Ryan come on in' Kirsten welcomed

'Thanks' Ryan sais not feeling totally comftrable in the presence of people he barley knew

'So welcome to our home' Kirsten smiled akwardly

'Thanks' Ryan replied

'Well why dont i introduce you to Sandy and Seth then well show you were your sleeping' Kirsten suggested walking towards the kitchen as Ryan followed her

Arriving in the kitchen Sandy and Seth stood up seeing Kirsten entering the kitchen with Ryan in tow

'So this is my husband Sandy you've probably seen him and numerous charity events' Kirsten introduced them

'Actually no i'm banned from attending all charity events' Ryan said shrugging his shoulders

'Nice to meet you Ryan' Sandy said not taken aback by Ryan's comment as Kirsten as Seth were after dealing with kids similar to Ryan after all his years in the P.A office

'You too' Ryan replied exteding his hand shaking Sandy's

'And this is my son Seth he goes to Harbor too' Kirsten explained introducing them

'Hey nice jacket' Seth said akwardly trying to make conversation

'Thanks' Ryan smirked at Seth obvoius nervousnes

'So why dont we show you to the poolhouse' Kirsten suggsted breaking the awkard silence that had set in the kitchen

'Sure' Ryan agreeded following Sandy,Kirsten and Seth out of the kitchen throught the garden and into the poolhouse

'So we thought we give you the poolhouse incase you wanted your privacy' Kirsten explained

'It's great thanks' Ryan replied looking around the poolhouse

'So why dont we leave you boys to know each other' Sandy suggested as he and Kirsten left the poolhouse returning to the main house leaving Seth and Ryan alone

Ryan started unpacking his thing starting with his cellphone and a couple of books that Seth got a look at

'You're reading gravity's rainbow' Seth asked shocked

'Yeah and i've actually finished it you read it' Ryan asked

'No i've only read V and cry of the lot 49' Seth replied

'Well you can borrow it if you'd like' Ryan offered handing Seth the book

'Thanks' Seth smiled thinking Ryan wasn't as bad as people made him out to be

'So whats your favourite book' Seth asked

'The catcher of the rye. You' Ryan asked

'Kavalier and Clay' Seth replied

Ryan and Seth were interuppted by Ryan cell phone ringing Ryna reached over answering it

'Hello' Ryan asnwered

'Hey Atwood' Luke said 'I'm going to the diner for breakfast you coming' Luke asked

'Yeah see you soon' Ryan repied hangin up the phone and turing his attetion back to Seth

'So i'm meeting Luke at the diner fro breakfast you want to come with' Ryan asked

'Seriously' Seth asked excited

'Yeah but you better go get changed' Ryna suggested seeing Seth was still in his spider-man t-shirt that Ryan guessed he slept in

'Right i'll be back down in a few minutes' Seth said before running out of the poolhouse upstairs to his room and got changed meeting Ryan downstairs in the kitchen

Mom dad me and Ryan are going out' Seth said

'Ok do you need car keys' Sandy asked

'No us okay well take my car' Ryan replied as he and Seth walked out of the kitchen walking outside to Ryan car getting in and driving towards the diner


End file.
